1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontic brackets, more particularly to orthodontic bracket systems for use during orthodontic procedures.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthodontics is a specialized field of dentistry that involves the application of mechanical forces to urge poorly positioned, or crooked, teeth into correct alignment and orientation. Orthodontic procedures can be used for cosmetic enhancement of teeth, as well as medically necessary movement of teeth to correct underbites or overbites. For example, orthodontic treatment can improve the patient's occlusion, or enhance spatial matching of corresponding teeth.
The most common form of orthodontic treatment involves the use of orthodontic brackets and wires, which together are commonly referred to as “braces”. Orthodontic brackets, more particularly the orthodontic bases, are small slotted bodies configured for direct attachment to the patient's teeth or, alternatively, for attachment to bands which are, in turn, cemented or otherwise secured around the teeth. Once the brackets are affixed to the patient's teeth, such as by means of glue or cement, a curved arch wire is inserted into the slot of each bracket. The arch wire acts as a template or track to guide movement of the teeth into proper alignment. End sections of the arch wire are typically captured within tiny appliances known as “buccal tubes” affixed to the patient's molars.
Customarily, an arch wire is held within the arch wire slot by ligatures. More recently, self-ligating brackets have been developed that eliminate the need for separate ligatures. Self-ligating brackets may include a cover associated with the bracket base that closes over and secures the arch wire within the arch wire slot. Examples of self-ligating brackets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,748,740, 4,077,126, 5,857,849, and 6,071,118.
In using an arch wire to apply corrective forces to each tooth, elaborate bends of the arch wire are often necessary to create the desired force to make the intended correction. Elaborate bends of the arch wire are necessary to account for the fact that arch wire slots of the various brackets of existing bracket systems are oriented in different planes. As the teeth are moved to their corrected positions, the planes of the various arch wire slots do not become aligned, necessitating the elaborate bends. These bends can be difficult and time consuming to form, and mistakes in the choice and formation of bends can move the teeth in unwanted directions.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide an orthodontic bracket system where such elaborate bends of the arch wire were not required or were minimized.
In addition, it would be an improvement in the art to provide an orthodontic bracket system with brackets having multiple arch wire slots so as to allow use of multiple arch